createalabelfandomcom-20200213-history
Celine Dion
CÉLINE DION. Céline Dion is the most notorious artist in Revolution Records history. Last September, after teasing about going en route for an Urban album this time around, Revolution Records immediately offered a deal with Dion which came through. The album was confirmed to be titled '#TurntUp', which consisted of many ratchet anthems "French-ified", according to Dion. She then released her lead single, "Ratchette" featuring Barbra Streisand last October as well. Due to an unexpected change in the ATRL market, the single was cut short, then rebooted in December. The track debuted at #4, which then proceeded to slip down to #6 in its second week. However, it's the third week of "Ratchette" that changed the game for seasons to come. While performing the single for the first time together on the European Music Awards, Streisand pulled out a knife, aiming for Dion. Dion, panicing, was able to get Streisand disarmed and then things got physical; it ended with Dion pushing Streisand off the forty-foot platform that the two were performing on. Two days later, on Christmas morning, Streisand was officially pronounced dead. Due to this, "Ratchette" spiked HUGE in sales. In addition, a remix featuring Danity Kane was released, which also played a key role in the Dion Domination. During their first performance together on Canada's Got Talent, Dion was arrested, also spiking sales in the remix. Spending the rest of the week promoting in jail, exposing the FBI and releasing the "Ratchette" music video - Revolution Records scored their first #1 hit with "Ratchette", selling a combined total of 1.24 Million units in its peak week, an ATRL record. In January, Dion confirmed the second single to era would be the title track, released in February along with the album. Plans were cut short, as Dion confirmed to release the album in September, taking a six-month hiatus. Dion then returned on the GGD market, releasing the highly-anticipated Deluxe track, "Autotune You Out" as her comeback / promotional single from the album on August 5th. The track, still being heavily promoted, has peaked at #4 for two consecutive weeks, selling a total of 1.41 Million units to date. On September 6th, Dion re-returned after a two-week break with her second official single, "#TurntUp". The track underperformed, only debuting at #6 and then slipping to #8 in its second week. Despite having minimal promotion, Céline Dion still sold over seven-hundred thousand copies of the single. Returning to the single shortly with a video release featuring the cast of Orange Is The New Black, critics have not counted Dion out of the race to make the All Stars roster. With that being said, the highly-anticipated album '#TurntUp' was released on September 12th. The album holds a record for the least-promoted Top Three album, debuting at #3 with a hurrendous, yet impressive four-hundred and sixty thousand copies sold. A tour for the album is set to be announced at the end of September, with it taking place in October through December.